Jealous
by bokayjunkie
Summary: LL SongFic. Based on the song Jealous by Nina. Set in Season 1. No Max. Luke is with Rachel. Lorelai's lonely. Jealous of the one who's arms are around you. If she's making you satisfied.


**Title: Jealous**

**Summary: LL SongFic. Based on the song Jealous by Nina. Set in Season 1. No Max. Luke's with Rachel. Lorelai's lonely. "Jealous of the one who's arms are around you. If she's keeping you satisfied"**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…blah, blah, blah…pass the pina coladas please.**

**A/N: I'd never actually thought I'd write a song fic. I like song fic's. specially if I like the song. But I'd never thought I'd write one. **

**But here I am, writing one. I just did this cause I was listening to Nina, and listened to this song, and jst thought of javajunkie, pre-season five days.**

**The song is Jealous by Nina. Heard of her before? Well, unless you're Filipino and really into the Philippines entertainment scene, then you don't know her. Nina is one of the most talented singers in the Philippines. And Jealous is one of her hit songs. **

**Since you don't know who Nina is, you probably don't know her songs either. Jealous, one of my favorite song, it's kind of angsty. Though I'm not really one for angst. It's kind of like that song You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Ya know. He's in love with her, but she's with someone else. **

**This is like that song. Except switch the genders. Anyways, enjoy…**

* * *

Lorelai sat atone of the tables in the, very busy, diner. It was already dinner rush and she was waiting for Rory, who has yet to leave Dean's side since they got back together. She made sure to sit at the very far end of the diner. Far away from the counter. Also known as _their_ 'love counter'. She gagged at the name. Why was she calling it that? It was all Sookie's fault really. She was the one who named it after seeing _them_ behind the counter all lovey-dovey. 

Lorelai looked up and saw them again, behind the love counter. She gagged seeing them. Being all sweet, and lovey-dovey. How could they be like that? How could _he_ be like that? This is a diner for coffee's sake. She saw Luke, who was smiling at Rachel. And she smiled back. Luke smile? _Never thought I'd see the day_. She saw them kiss again. _What's with the PDA's? _God, seeing them in their loving state made Lorelai's stomach drop.

**Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place**

Lorelai caught them in one of their love gaze again. He looked at her with those eyes, that's filled with such love and adoration. She remembers receiving those looks from him. Though she, nor he, would ever admit that he did. But Lorelai knew that he did. She knew that he would look at her with love and adoration. But now, Rachel was the one getting those looks from him. And she didn't know why, but that cause a big pain in her heart.

**Here I am  
All alone imagining what might have been  
What could have been  
If I had been there  
**

"Hey." Rory greeted her mother, cheerfully, as she sat across from her.

"Hey." putting on a smile. She hadn't realized she's been staring at the _couple_ till Rory brought her out of it. _Thank god. _"How's Dean?"

"He's great." her smile widening. "He's nominated for employer of the month."

"Well that's good."

"I know." she said excitedly. "he'll get a plaque and a 20 percent discount for his next purchase of pest spray."

"Good deal." Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah. If that's the prize, Taylor might as well make a festival in honor of him." she giggled. "I want coffee." she turned to call for Luke,but then caught a sight of the couple behind the counter, smiling and laughing. Occasionally giving each other small pecks on the cheeks. "Aaaww." she cooed. "aren't they cute?" she said to her mother. She's happy that Luke, her coffee man, her father figure, has finally found someone to share his life with. Heaven knows he needed somebody I his life to keep him company. And by the looks of it Rachel seems to be the right person. "He seems happy, doesn't he?" not even bothering to look at her mom.

"Yeah." Lorelai whispered, her gaze once again, falling on the couple. "He does." she drank her coffee, sadly.

**Jealous of the one who's arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la**

Lorelai hadn't been in the diner for a while. Luke had been worried of her whereabouts. She usually graces her presence, as she'd say, at his diner at least once a day. But for the last three days. She hasn't been coming in. he asked her why she hadn't been coming in lately, when he came at the inn to do repairs for some of the rooms. She had claimed to be busy. but he knows that wasn't it. Before he left, he told her to come in sometime, the coffee had missed her. Though he knows it was more than the coffee that missed her.

Truth was, Lorelai didn't want to witness anymore of the mushy-ness between Luke and Rachel. Not only did it make her want to puke, but it made her stomach drop. And her heart felt as if it were washed with acid. She just didn't want to feel that way again.

Lorelai walked her way from Doose's to home. Seeing as how she wasn't gonna be going in the diner anytime soon, she needed to stock up on her coffee. On her way to her house, she stopped at the newsstand, hoping to find a new issue of People Mag.

"Are you sure?" came Babette's raspy voice from the other end.

Lorelai tried not to listen in on them. Honest. But they were talking so loudly that even people from planet Pluto could hear.

"Positive." Patty replied. "I saw him walking out of the jewelry store, with a bag, the other day. Why else would he be in there if not for this?"

"Oh my god!" Babette squealed.

_Saw who?_ Lorelai wondered.

"That son of a bitch is gonna propose to her!"

_Who's gonna propose to who?_ By this time, Lorelai had taken a step closer towards the gossip queen's

"I can't believe Luke's gonna propose to Rachel." Babette went on.

Lorelai's stomach dropped to the core. She felt her heart, not only dipped in acid, but also marinated with rat poison and stabbed with multiple daggers repeatedly. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't. her heart couldn't take it.

**Jealous of the one who won your heart  
They say it's a perfect match  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
And I don't get better than that**

Rory came home to find her mother in her bed, crying. She could tell she's been like that for a while, judging by how drenched the pillow was. Her mother was frantically crying. She thought it would be better to ask questions later. For now, her mom needed her.

"Drink some more water." Rory instructed, handing her mother a glass of water. Reluctantly she drank it. Her mother had stopped crying a while ago. "Mom what's wrong?" she said, her voice soft. "Tell me."

Lorelai started to choke. "Luke." then the tears began to crash again.

Rory became alarmed. "Luke?" thinking of the worst. "What happened to him? Is he ok? Is he hurt?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No." she said, barely audible. "He's gonna propose to Rachel." then she sobbed once again.

Rory's eyes widen in realization. "Oh mom." then hugged her mother in comfort.

Rory had always thought her mother and Luke were a match made in heaven. They were perfect for each other. But after seeing Lorelai's reaction every time someone would even mention the fact that Luke's in love with her, Rory thought maybe she didn't feel the same way. So she resigned herself to the fact that maybe they aren't meant to be for each other. And besides, Luke seemed to be happy with Rachel anyway.

But she realized just how wrong she is. Her mother does love Luke. But it seems to be too late now.

**She'll say you're fine  
Whisper words I wish were mine  
And they might have been  
If I had been there**

Just her luck. The inn had been booked to full capacity. So she had to double her time at work. And not only that, but the Stonebrookes, the most demanding guests ever, refused to leave her side. Plus Michel wasn't being much helpful, always on the phone with his girlfriend. And to top it all off, something happened with her jeep, so she had to leave it overnight at Gypsy's.

So now, walking her way towards Doose's, Lorelai wondered if the gods were somewhat mad at her for some reason. She has yet to hear any confirmation on the Luke and Rachel thing. But she has heard Babette talking about an engagement party. So what odes that say? She had spent the entire week blocking Luke out of her head. After the intense wallowing she did, she felt a bit better. Pathetic still. But getting there.

It wasn't until she got to the cash register that she knows she had done something to really make the gods unhappy with her. And this is there way of getting even. Right there, in front of her, was Luke. One look at him and she fell for him. Again._ God what is this man doing to me?_

Good thing all she was buying was ice cream. She quickly paid for her purchase and made a run for it for the exit. Avoiding any contact with Luke whatsoever. But unfortunately, Luke had other ideas. He followed her out the door, and followed her as she walked home.

**You know I'd fight the good fight  
If I thought I'd change your mind  
But if she makes you happy  
I would leave that dream behind**

"Lorelai, wait up." he called as he tried to keep up.

She kept on walking, picking up her pace. Hoping that if she pretended to not hear him, that he would just disappear and leave her alone. By now she was walking really fast, almost jogging. Her breath almost running out but she didn't stop. She kept on going, hoping to out walk him. But, he had caught up with her. And damn he's not even breathless. If anything it seemed as if he were just walking at a turtle's pace.

_Damn! Forgot he was on the track team!_ Yes she had seen the plaque, and the trophies and the pictures. During Rory's days in Stars Hollow High. When she had seen them, there was not a day that she didn't pass by making fun of him with those pictures.

"Lorelai." he said once more, finally having caught up with her.

"Oh Luke. Hi. Didn't see you there." she said innocently as if nothing had happened. Though she's panting a bit.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Lorelai." he said. "I know you know I was following you and calling your name. And I also know that you've been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" as if she didn't know. "What are you talking about?"

"Lorelai." he said in a warning tone. Which she knows it meant that he's not in the mood for her jokes.

Lorelai sighed. "What do you want from me Luke?" she said, starting to walk in a normal pace this time.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me." he said in an even tone, walking with her.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Well gee. I don't know." he started sarcastically. "Your little performance back there may have ticked me off. And," he sighed, "you haven't been in the diner for a week now."

"Well I've been busy."

"Busy enough not to com to the diner, but not too busy to make yourself a homemade pizza?" he asked pointedly.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "How did-"

He shrugged. "Saw you buying the dough." he said cutting her off.

She gasped. "You were spying on me?"

He rolled his eyes at her overly dramatic state. "No. I was buying something for the diner, and I saw you." he explained. "Which I'm still in disbelief that you would even try to make something."

"Hey." taking offense. "I happen to make a very decent pizza thank you very much."

"Oh yeah? He challenged. "How did it turn out?"

She hesitated. "Burnt." she mumbled. "But that's besides the point."

He laughed at her. And Lorelai thought it was the mst serenating sound she's ever heard. _How pathetic am I?_

**Man, she better treat you right  
And give you everything  
Cause at the moment she doesn't  
I'll be waiting in the wings**

"Listen Luke," quickening her pace, feeling a rain drop. "Just because I go to your diner once a day, doesn't make it the center of my universe. I have other places to be you know."

"Oh I know." he said, catching up with her. "Five weddings in a row? Wow!"

That's right, five weddings in a row. Which just keeps biting her in the ass. Reminding her that her best friend and love of her life is getting married to another woman.

"Exactly, so I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy." she said. Hoping to have dispose of him with that statement. But alas, he was still there.

"Maybe you should relax." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. A jolt of electricity traveled all over her body just by his touch. "Try and get some rest."

Having felt too much emotion by one touch, "I can't my friend." shrugging his hands away from her shoulder. "You stop you die." then harshly added, "Look at it this way. With enough experience, I can plan _your_ wedding."

"What?"

"Yeah. You and Rachel. Congratulations by the way." her tone bitter.

"What are you talking about?" stopping her, turning her body so she could face him. They were already outside her house. In her yard. And it had started drizzling.

"You and Rachel." her forcing a happy face, he knew. "You proposed. She said yes. I mean, I assumed she said yes. So…when ya getting married?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. Then he started laughing, uncontrollably. Now it was Lorelai's turn to look at him like he was crazy. After calming down a bit, he looked at her straight in the eyes, "Lorelai, Rachel and I aren't engaged."

Lorelai's eyes popped wide. Clearly she heard wrong. It was too good to be true. "You're not?" she whispered. Hope started to rise in her. _They're not engaged!_

"No." he laughed at the thought. "In fact, she left Stars Hollow a few days ago."

Her eyes went even wider if it were possible. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating faster and faster. "She did?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah." with a smile. "I would have told you, but you've been avoiding me."

Lorelai's head fell. Her chin touching her chest. She looked at her feet, feeling ashamed. Tears starting to form.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked quietly. Lorelai shrugged, her head still down. "Lorelai." he said in a whisper. He took her chin by his index finger, lifiting her head up to let her face him. "What's wrong?"

Lroelai's bottom lip started to quiver and she started to cry. God, the way he had said it made the wall she had built to protect herself break. Torn down. Shattered. "I'm in love with you ok?" she choked.

Now it was his turn for his eyes to pop out.

"I'm so in love with you." she continued, her voice quivering. "It hurts so much whenever I see you with her. And when I heard you were gonna propose I just broke down. And I-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. She was taken back at first. But immediately found herself relaxing to his kiss. His lips were so soft on hers. He tasted to sweet, and just like heaven. Her hands snaked around his neck, his went around her waist. The rain now started to pour on them harder.

Luke pulled back slightly. Both breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers, his lips still against hers. "I'm in love with you too." he whispered.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him again. Harder. Deeper. Her tongue finding its way inside his mouth, massaging his. They both moaned at the new contact. Both their hands roamed each other's body.

"Rory's sleeping at Lane's." she said in between kisses.

And that was all the invitation Luke needed. He kissed her harder and backed her towards her house. His lips never leaving hers.

**Jealous of the one who's arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la**

**She's a very very lucky girl**

* * *

**I love this song. It's one of my top ten favorite OPM (Original Philippine Music) songs. Other's are songs by Sara Geronimo, Vhong Navarro, Bayani Agbayani, Gary Valenciano, Martin Nievera, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Sharon Cuneta, etc. If you're Filipino you'd know who I was talking about. **

**Other songs I love by Nina:  
-Foolish Heart  
-Love Moves in Mysterious Ways  
She is an amazing singer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
♠bokayjunkie♣**


End file.
